


Just call me Mr Monroe

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kieren walker is an awkward sleeper, but he deals with it because he loves him, but not as much as I would like, much to simon's annoyance, they move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem has a new nickname for Kieren and if he could still blush, from the minute this nickname was invented, he would never stop. But Simon likes it when he hears it.</p>
<p>***<br/>Idek tbh...I just kinda wrote the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call me Mr Monroe

The more Kieren thought about his relationship with Simon, the more he wanted something more. He wasn't quite sure what, but he did.   
  
Then Simon asked him to move in with him, and while he was sure he wanted to, he said that he would make sure it was okay with his parents. So when he had got home and asked Jem where their parents were, she had told him that they'd gone into the city for lunch and a small shopping trip. When she asked why he wanted them she just laughed a little in disbelief (or something similar that Kieren couldn't quite describe) and said "You practically live there anyway," which is true considering he spends the occasional meal with them, and two nights a week at the most at home. "we may as well start calling you Mr Monroe at this rate." Jem finished.   
  
Kieren knew that, if he could, he would be blushing. There was something about being called that - despite its first time use - which made him feel like a giggly teenage girl who just got told that her crush likes her back by one of her friends that's being passing messages between them.   
  
So when his parents came back, he waited until dinner before saying anything on the subject, after multiple kickings under the table from Jem that is. Not that they hurt or anything, it was just annoying. She missed a couple of times and when she kicked the table hard enough to make it shake, which made a few looks of suspicion pass between their parents to each of them.   
  
He didn't mention anything until after his dad cleared away the plates and his mum went to get dessert at the same time and Jem simply said to him "You need to tell them before dessert is finished before I say something for you." At which he had nodded a little in agreement.   
  
It was toffee cake for dessert and that was Jem's favorite, meaning that she didn't open her mouth unless it was to put another spoonful in, but she kept giving him looks that said _'Do it before I do it for you.'_ Which if Kieren was being honest, might make it easier on himself. But no, he had to do this himself.   
  
"Mum, dad, there's something I need to ask and tell you..." he started, looking down at his empty plate, knowing that he had their full attention. "I, er, was thinking about, possibly, maybe, moving into the bungalow with Simon.....?" he dared himself to look up at that point, and he saw them looking slightly bashful and lost for words. He didn't know what he was expecting them to say, but the looks that were passed between them were ones of curiosity but showed happiness and pride.   
  
"Sounds like a fantastic idea love." His mum is the first to talk, and she looks at him supportively. "Im sure it will be nice for him to not have the place to himself." she continues to eat her dessert at that, slightly slower than before. And Jem fake-coughs "Like he's ever out of the place." and then starts to cough for real as the cake goes down the wrong hole. Kieren laughs a little as she takes a drink of water that their dad had brought for her.   
  
"Sounds great son." Steve said when he had sat back down. "But I thought that you were going to art school again?" he said.   
  
"Im still thinking through everything." Kieren says as he looked down again, not knowing how to tell his dad that he and Simon had discussed everything and because Simon told him that he had some money (a lot more than Kieren was expecting) that meant they could go on day trips to museums and the cinemas and other stuff. (They hadn't thought too far ahead.....) without it running out for a while, and the fact he still had his job at the legion (after going back and asking for it again, which Pearl was all too happy to comply with on such a busy night; especially since this is Roarton.)   
  
***  
  
That was one week ago. And now, in this moment, Kieren is laid on the couch with his head on Simon's lap while he read with a hand running through Kieren's hair and some reruns playing on the tv. Not that Kieren was paying attention to anything other than the hand in his hair, with himself being a few minutes away from sleep.   
  
That was until somebody started banging on the door loudly. Kieren groaned, as he managed to lift his head from Simon's lap and pulled himself into a sitting position, dragging his legs to the doorway of the living room until he heard Jen through the door "One of you Mr Monroe's better open the door because there's a message from the parents!"   
  
Kieren groaned again and just called back "It's open!" before collapsing over the arm of the settee, giving Simon two seconds to move his arms and book so that he didn't fall on top of them, possibly crushing the book. Simon moved then as Jem came into the room, and Kieren started to both crawl onto the sofa, and turn around so that his head was on the settee arm and  his body curled on his lap.  
  
"Simon, Mr Monroe." she greets, nodding at each of them as she stands at the doorway with her arms folded and a smirk on her face at Kieren continuing to crawl into a comfortable position, much to the discomfort of Simon as he almost gets an elbow to the face, and a knee to the groin. "The parents want to come over for a meal or for a meal or something. Just a catch up really." she shrugged.   
  
"Okay." Kieren says as he curls up directly on top of Simon's lap with his head on the chair arm.   
  
Simon sighs and rolls his eyes, saying "Sure, we'll give you a call sometime in the next week."   
  
Jem nods at them (not that Kieren saw) before coughing after a minute, awkwardly saying "Well...see yer then." and walking out. Simon nods at her before turning to look at Kieren with a raised eyebrow and smirk.   
  
"Mr Monroe?"   
  
"Jem's idea of a joke." he mumbles, starting to curl himself into Simon more, trying to hide his embarrassment.   
  
"It's okay, I kinda like it." Simon murmurs to him, leaning over to say it in his ear.   
  
"Then just call me Mr Monroe." Kieren sniggers into his shoulder as he drags himself up to place a small kiss on Simon's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
